Drowsy
by SageStormAshes
Summary: A series of one-shots based around Birdflash and sleep. Some will be AU. Some will not. Ratings vary from K to M. Third one-shot: Wally is trying to do something nice for Dick... there are just a couple of speed bumps along the way. Not to mention Dick is being slightly difficult. Again, operative word would be 'trying.' Birdflash. Rated T
1. Go the Fuck to Sleep

**Written for my darling CarryOnWayardArcher who is constantly telling me to go the fuck to sleep and that I am slowly killing myself by only getting 3 -4 hours of sleep a night. I know I act all grouchy when you bug me about it, but secretly on the inside, I'm glad to know that you care. But seriously, darling. Sleep isn't important. **

**(The beta (known as Minty) of this particular piece would like to point out that this author REALLY NEEDS TO GET SOME FREAKING SLEEP.)**

* * *

**This is a series of one shots based around birdflash and sleep. The ratings will vary from K to M. Some will be AU. This is not an AU.**

**Dick is 14 and Wally is 16.**

* * *

**"Go the Fuck to Sleep"**

* * *

"And that is why Native American culture was so important to South Dakota. It helped bring peace, happiness and harvest to the good people of South Dakota." Wally typed quickly, his body aching. Blinking up at him was the offensive word count in the corner of the word document. He was ten words under his minimum to get a B on this US History Paper. Frowning, he glared at the essay. God. He hated History with a passion. Not only was it boring, but it was taught by one of the most boring and monotonous old women Wally had ever met.

Silently, he added a title and his name to the paper, bringing the word count up to 1,996. Four more words and he could finish this damn essay. He just needed to add a few adjectives, or something. "Hey Dick," Wally muttered, "What's a four word adjective that could describe South Dakota?" There was a sound of crinkling in Wally's camera, and then Dick's voice replied with mirth.

"A place nobody wants to go. That's two extra words." Dick laughed, the sound quality poor due to Wally's crappy resolution on his computer. The Skype messaging system blinked a couple of times and flickered, Dick's face fading on the corner of his computer screen.

"No! Dick! Don't go!" Wally cried, clutching at his computer screen in false panic. The loss of internet connection was a common occurrence between the two. The picture pixilated for a moment and then was clear again, the bright face of his best friend filling the screen as it usually did. Despite living so far away from each other, if Wally couldn't run there, they would Skype. Sometimes to do homework, more often to fool around on the Internet, update their Tumblrs, and debate about whether Ten or Eleven was the better Doctor.

Dick cackled again. "It's not _my_ crappy ass internet connection that's fading out on us, KF. I swear."

Wally huffed. "Not all of our fathers are billionaires, Grayson."

Dick raised an eyebrow. "You do have a job, Wally. It's not my fault you spent all your money on comics, food and girls," he chastised, though he was grinning.

"Whatever. I regret nothing. You know what you should do? You should buy me some Internet connection," Wally pleaded.

"How would that even work, exactly?" Dick questioned for a moment before deciding not to go into the crazy inner workings of his best friend's mind. "Anyway. Shouldn't you be working on your paper?"

"I was!" Wally whined, slumping back on the chair that connected to the office desk. "But I need four more words and _you_ aren't helping me!"

"It's not my job to help you out with history papers," Dick hummed, clacking away on his keyboard, the backlit screen illuminating his face comically. "Why'd you leave it for the night before it was due, anyway?" he accused. "Really, this is your fault."

Wally let out a cry of frustration. "I didn't mean to! I was going to write it today, but then we got called out on our mission and we didn't get back until like nine-thirty! I had to eat and research! Come on Dickie!" The nickname causing the ebony haired boy to glower. "Please. Please. Please. Please. Please."

"Agh! Fine," Dick relented, knowing Wally would keep pestering him until he helped. "You said you needed four words?" Wally nodded, the quick movement shaking his screen. "Read the final sentence of your essay again."

Wally read it quickly and waited on bated breath as Dick thought for a moment. "Okay. Add the word 'diverse' in front of 'Native American,' and 'the great state of' in front of 'South Dakota,' and you should be good to go." Wally grinned gleefully, added the words, his smile stretching his face as he emailed in his paper, a few minutes before midnight. He yawned and stretched, leaning back in his chair.

"And that is how you do it. Wally West style," The redhead smiled.

"A.K.A., How To Bullshit a Paper." Dick said, his eyes flickered away from whatever he was doing to smirk at Wally. "You know, one of these days somebody's going to call you out."

"Whatever." Wally ignored his best friend and turned back to the Internet, pulling open a few tabs and logging into various websites.

"And one of these days, I'm not going to help you bullshit your essays. Really, you're a bad influence." Dick warned.

"Sure, sure, Robs. You know that you love me too much to not help me." Wally called Dick's bluff easily. Despite how often Dick threatened to stop helping him or ditch him, he never had, and Wally was near sure that he never would.

"Don't think of yourself too highly, West," Dick snorted. He was about to go on, probably to give some sort of speech, when the door to Wally's room opened, flooding the room with foreign light.

"Wally? Are you still awake?" It was his mother. Dick's ears pricked at sound of another person in Wally's room and he dove off his bed, grappling for his shades, heart pounding.

"Yes, Mom. I'm still working on my paper," Wally explained, quickly exiting out of the browser, before looking up at Mary West. She sighed and walked over to him, leaning over his shoulder to look at the computer screen. The Word Document was open and she had just begun to read his essay when Dick's face, now with sunglasses, popped back on the screen.

"Oh. Hello," she smiled warmly. Robin had that effect on everybody. "I should have known that you were on Skype with Wally. What else do you two do? I swear, sometimes it's like you're a part of the family."

Robin grinned. "Hi Mrs. West!" he waved before she continued.

"I'm glad he has you to keep him working on school work. He wouldn't get anything done without you," she said, causing Wally to grumble and Robin's grin to morph into a half-smirk.

"Well, you know," he said. "School work is really important."

"Exactly." Mary nodded enthusiastically. "Besides, we can always get him to do his work if we tell him that he can't see you. Anything having to do with you is a must." She blabbered on for a few more minutes. In those few minutes, Wally's face grew progressively redder and Dick's smirk could have given Cheshire's mask a run for its money.

, I have to get back to work, so you can just hasta la vista," Wally said finally, cutting her off. He ushered her out of his room as quickly as possible before sitting back down on his chair. "_Don't say anything_," he warned the smirking teenager.

"I wasn't going to say anything!" Dick protested, trying to hold back laughter at Wally, who was bright red.

"Right," Wally muttered, before reopening the Internet in silence. A few minutes passed on the computer clock, now indicating 12:30.

"Hey bro," Robin asked, "I was going to ask if you wanted to come to the Manor next weekend, but I won't anymore."

"What?" Wally whined. "Why?"

"Well, I figured it was no use in asking, seeing as how apparently anything having to do with me is _a must!_" Dick cackled, falling back against the chair. Wally merely groaned and shoved his head under his arms.

"How long have you been waiting to say that one?" he muttered when the laughter subsided, the noise ringing in his ears.

"Last fifteen minutes," Dick chortled, stretching his arms and resettling in his chair.

"Of course." Wally sighed, trying not to bash his head into to the desk. "…dick." he muttered under his breath.

"Don't call me a dick!" the ebony haired protested, looking away from his work.

"You can't prove I was calling you a dick! Dick is your name after all!" Wally said, reopening his Tumblr distractedly.

"Wally," Dick said in a deathly low voice. "I'll know. I know all." Wally looked away from his screens to see Dick with the perfected bat-glare on his face. He wasn't going to deny it – Wally shivered.

"Stop it, you weirdo!" he said, using his hands to cover the disturbing image. Dick merely cackled, before his typing began once again, leaving Wally alone with his shuddering and unfinished homework.

They worked like that for a good ten minutes, the silence only interrupted by the speedy clicking of Dick's keyboard, which Wally could hear clearly despite the poor sound quality of his computer. The sound had become almost comforting, due to just how often Wally heard it.

"Wally?" A voice that wasn't in his headphones startled him. "Kiddo. Can I come in?" Iris West-Allen stood in the door way, her green eyes warm and a bowl in her hand smelling suspiciously like macaroni and cheese.

Wally nodded and she let herself in, grinning. "What are you doing up at one AM?" Wally questioned, his eyes trained on the red bowl in her hand.

"I'm used to getting up around one AM and four AM to cook or just be with Barry while he eats," she explained. "And even if I'm staying here, while he's away on league duty, my body still wouldn't sleep. So, I figured that my nephew would probably be hungry around the same time."

That was unexpected. Wally felt his ears burn red. People didn't usually go out of their way to accommodate his speedster abilities.

"Mary said you were working on school work, so I brought you some macaroni and cheese," she said warmly, setting the plate down on his desk.

"Uh, yeah. Thanks," Wally coughed out, embarrassed. She leaned over and grinned.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" she asked, looking at his computer screen. The bright blue of the Tumblr dashboard and the Skype box filled his screen, obviously not school work. Iris merely smiled and ruffled his hair. "Well. I'll leave you with your _school work. _Tell Robin I say hello," she said before biding good night to Robin and departing the room.

The snack was overpowering. It smelled delicious. He usually had to sneak down in the middle of the night and steal junk food. He couldn't make his own, it would make too much noise, His parents could be unreasonable sometimes. It didn't matter because he now had food. He dug in, plowing through half of it with ease.

"Dude. You have terrible eating habits," Dick said, frowning at Wally.

"My house, my ways." Wally said through a mouth full of pasta.

"Well, my poor eyes have to witness the tragedy that is your manners. Besides, it's distracting me from my work." Dick folded his arms across his chest and looked at his best friend, who raised his hands in defeat and made a show of eating slowly.

"What are you working on anyway?" Wally questioned, forking another load of macaroni into his mouth, disregarding Dick's disgust. Eating slow was _so_ not his thing. "It can't be schoolwork. You would never procrastinate this badly. It can't be league work; you wouldn't be doing that without Batman. Not Bat work, because you'd be in the cave. So what is it?"

"It's nothing, Wally," Dick said, trying to shut down the conversation quickly. Wally merely waved him off.

"Righhht," Wally drawled, exiting the browsers. "What is it, Dick?"

"Nothing," Dick said swiftly, his eyes flashing. "Drop it please."

"Come on Dickkie! Don't you trust me?" Wally whined, ready to let loose a storm to get what he wanted.

Dick rolled his eyes. "What the hell are you talking about? Of course I do, you idiot. I'm sitting here-" He was cut off as Wally began to speak quickly and loudly.

"I can't believe you don't trust me! How can you? After all we've been through! But nobody ever trusts me, so what's the point!? I'm not even going to try any more. I'm just going to be an unreliable slob, so that I can't get my hopes up-" Wally rushed out. If his chewing habits had distracted Dick before, there wasn't a doubt in his mind that _this_ would get him into telling Wally what was wrong.

"I'm working on the Tony Zucco file. He's petitioned for a release and the way his case and lawyers are standing, he might get out," Dick finally said, cutting Wally off. He really didn't have time to talk to Wally about this. He was working on the case of the man who had killed his parents. Wally was silent except for a little 'oh' noise. "I'm going to take your silence as I can get back to work now?" Dick asked, eyes on the computer screen.

Wally nodded, his mind racing. "Sure Dick. But you should get to bed soon." Dick nodded at him and commenced typing, relieved that his best friend hadn't bombarded him with questions. Time ticked away, and every ten minutes Wally mentioned that Dick should sleep. Dick warded the suggestions off. It wasn't that he didn't appreciate the fact that Wally was being slightly caring about his wellbeing, but the constant asking was getting in the way of his work and even if he was exhausted, he didn't want to stop working on his case.

2:15 AM rolled around, and Wally opened his mouth to ask Dick to go to bed for the fifth time that night when Dick cut him off.

"If you ask me to go to bed one more time, so help me God, I'll kill you."

"I wasn't going to ask you to go to bed!" Wally said sheepishly. Dick raised an eyebrow and Wally sighed. "Okay, yeah I was. Dick, please go to bed. Work on this tomorrow."

"I'm working on it tonight."

"That's not healthy, Dick. Please go to bed."

"Don't tell me what to do!" Dick shot back, feeling annoyed.

"I'm not trying to tell you what to do. Don't be immature. This isn't about that. I'm just looking out for you, okay?" Wally sighed.

"Well don't!" Dick was finally fed up. This was taking him way off task. "I'm not a little kid! I don't need a mommy to tell me when to go to bed, West. Frankly, this is a waste of my time. Good night." With that, he hung up the Skype call and leaned back, groaning.

Wally would understand, right? Dick was just stressed. He shook his head. Thinking about this sort of stuff would only waste valuable time he had to work. He cracked his knuckles and took a breath, before plunging back into the work load. It wasn't until 3 AM that the brass sound of the Skype calling system broke him away from research.

Wally's avatar popped up on the screen, a picture of the said redhead and himself, both smiling like idiots, along with the words 'incoming call.' Dick accepted it quickly.

"Hello," Dick said, far too tired to carry a clipped and annoyed tone.

"Hey dude," Wally grinned, his face filling up Dick's screen. He sounded relieved that Dick had bothered to pick up the video call. "Listen. I'm, uh, sorry about before. I won't bother you about sleeping again, okay?"

"I snapped, dude. Don't worry about it, oh-kay?" Dick's voice broke off when he yawned, a jaw-widening yawn that took up half his face. He coughed afterward. "What are you smirking at?" he asked his friend when he was done.

"You are obviously tired, dude. Go to bed." Wally grinned.

"Thought you weren't going to bother me about that," Dick smirked.

"I'm not bothering you! I'm politely asking! Also, you look like a kitty when you yawn. It's hilarious." Wally chuckled. "How about you go to bed at 3:20? Sound good?"

Dick thought about it for a moment. He could work quickly and then go to bed. Wally also didn't have to know if Dick didn't go to bed _exactly _at 3:20. "Fine. 3:20. Sounds good."

"Great!" Wally let out a relieved sigh. "I'm going to bed. Good night bro."

"Night." Wally hung up the call, Dick's face fading from his screen. He didn't even bother to shut down his computer as a yawn tore through him. Clambering into bed, he shut his eyes and tried to fall asleep. He was exhausted, really. It shouldn't have been so hard. Wally rolled around for a good few minutes, desperately trying to sleep. He let out a groan and finally sat up. His green clock read 4 AM.

Food. He needed food. Then he'd get some well deserved sleep. He sped down to his kitchen and grabbed a banana and some cereal. Within a minute he was walking back in his room, eating noiselessly. His eyes flickered to his computer screen. He'd left it on. Walking over to it, he was about to shut it down, when the small column in the corner of his screen caught his eyes.

Dick's name, along with his picture, was lit up, signifying that he was awake. Wally hit call before he was even thinking, and Dick, on the other end, all the way in Gotham City, who was still awake at 4, answered it on instinct.

They looked at each other, Wally fuming and Dick mentally berating himself for answering.

"You said you were going to bed!" Wally nearly snarled.

"I was!" Dick blushed profusely. "Something just caught my attention, and I stayed up a little later than expected. No biggie."

"Dick! You swore!" Wally let out a frustrated sigh.

"I crossed my fingers?" he said sheepishly.

"Dick. Seriously. Sleep is important. What time did you go to bed last night?" Wally asked. The bags under Dick's eyes that were usually well hidden by sunglasses and masks were suddenly apparent, making him look gaunt and tired in the light.

"4 AM?" Dick said, and he cut Wally off before he could let out a noise of indignation. "It was a Saturday! Besides, I was up playing Assassin's Creed 3 with you, so you shouldn't be complaining. And Friday night I was up until 3, but it was the weekend!"

Wally ignored the last comment. "What about Thursday through Monday night?" he asked stiffly. Dick only looked down, suddenly interested in the white thread hanging off his shirt. The redhead asked again, only to get silence. "Did you go to bed before one?" he finally asked.

"No," Dick whispered.

"Jesus fucking Christ!" Wally said, running a hand through his hair. "You're running yourself into the ground!"

"So what?" Dick questioned. "I'm a night owl. It's no big deal."

"_No big deal?_" Wally sputtered. "You'd be a night owl if you stayed up late and then slept late. That's a night owl. But I know for certain that your fancy ass school starts at 7:45, and that most mornings you get up at five to train."

"Sleeping isn't that important, dude," Dick tried to reason with Wally.

"You know what? This is pointless. I'm so damn frustrated right now." And it was Wally this time who hung up on Dick. Dick sighed, feeling bad. He really did. He hated fighting with Wally, but Wally would get over it. Dick would apologize the next time he saw the boy. He rubbed his eyes and resumed his work, his mind already planning on ways to apologize to Wally. Twenty minutes passed in silence until –

Knock. Knock. Knock. _What the hell?_ He pulled himself up, and moved to the window, checking to see what was outside. The sight – well, it was certainly unexpected.

Wally West stood at the bottom of his window, panting, clad in his red flash hoodie, pajamas and running shoes, looking as if he'd just ran a marathon. Dick hurriedly opened the window, eyes wide in surprise. A whooshing noise went flying past him as he let out a squeak.

Because Wally was in his room, panting and glaring. Dick started to say something when suddenly, he was in Wally's arms (Bridal style, dammit. He hated bridal style.) and then dumped unceremoniously on his own bed.

"What the fuck, K.F.?!" Dick nearly shouted.

"You. Are. Going. To. Bed," Wally stated calmly but firmly, standing over his friend. Dick took that in for a moment; just searching Wally's freckled face.

"You're going to bed, and I'm not leaving until you are asleep," Wally repeated before moving silently to switch off the room's lights and Dick's computer. Dick watched, as Wally perched on the chair in the corner of his room, arms crossed.

A few minutes passed, in which Dick tried to get up twice, before he flopped on to the bed in defeat

"Wally." Dick's voice floated from his bed. The ebony haired teen had propped himself up on his elbows, and his blue eyes flickered in the dark. "You really don't have to stay here. I'll go to bed. I promise for real this time."

"Sorry." Wally shifted in the hardwood chair and slid his eyes shut. "I don't trust you anymore. You could have _crossed your fingers_." He said the last words maliciously. He hated being lied to or deceived, especially with Robin. And Dick knew that.

"Okay. It wasn't right of me to do that. I'm sorry," Dick apologized, sounding sincere. Wally only huffed and looked around the room, eyes tracing the posters and photographs, pointedly ignoring Dick. "You don't get it, Walls. I have to get him back in jail. Before he hurts anybody like he hurt my family and I. I have to protect other little kids. I have no idea what else he could do."

Wally stood up and crossed the room to the king bed. "Yeah. You have to protect the kids, but you have to protect and care for yourself first, Dick. It would be pointless to go help people if you're not on your A game. If you aren't there 100 percent, then you aren't as helpful as you can be. You're being useless if you don't sleep." His words were harsh, but true. Dick looked down and exhaled slowly.

"Dick. I-" Wally started, ready to apologize. Maybe what he had said was uncalled for.

"No. You're right." Dick looked up, "I'm being stupid."

"Thank god you can see that," Wally laughed, relieved. He turned, ready to head back to the chair when Dick's hand shot out and pulled him back. "What-"

"But If I have to take care of myself, so do you. You and I both know that chair is uncomfortable as hell," Dick stated determinedly.

"So?" Wally asked, lost.

"So, idiot, just sleep here." Dick patted the bed. "There's room for both of us." Before Wally could respond, Dick pulled him downward, causing him to topple onto the mattress.

"Why are you so pushy? You could have just asked!" Wally huffed after regaining his balance on the bed. Dick shrugged, nonchalantly.

"It was easier this way?" He grinned, lifting the covers and sheets, before scrambling under them. Wally followed suit, eyes narrowed. The Bats were pushy. He flopped down next to Dick.

"I guess you were right." Wally said.

"I usually am. But about what this time?" Dick smirked but the smile was drowsy and the words were connected.

"The billionaire's heir's bed is much more comfortable than a chair." Wally said, realizing that the exhaustion had really hit his friend. Robin could stay up until ungodly hours on his own, but he was already looking like he was going to pass out. The lack of sleep was finally hitting.

"How is it, that whenever we have sleepovers, you're always out cold, before I'm even feeling tired?" Wally asked after a moment.

"I dunno." Dick's sleepy voice came muffled from Wally's chest. "Something about you puts me to sleep."

"Wow. I didn't know that I was so boring that I put you to sleep." Wally said, offended. Dick only chuckled, his eyes lingering on Wally's face for a moment too long.

"Very funny, Kid Idiot. There's something about you that makes me know I'm safe. Bruce trained me to keep alert, even when sleeping. Being with you lets me lower my guards," Dick admitted, his face red in the dark.

"Oh-" Wally said. He hadn't really expected that. "Dick, you-"

"Shut up. " Dick elbowed the redhead in the stomach and turned over, burying his face in a pillow. "Don't say anything." He got like that, whenever he admitted something. Silent and defensive.

"I-Okay. Good night Dick." Wally said, biting his tongue. _You make me feel safe too. _

"G'nite," Dick sighed sleepily.

_Bring_

The sound of the brass bell rang through the final period AP Human Geography class. Students began to shuffle about, closing their books and stretching. Dick let out a small chuckle. He'd realized that when the damn bell wasn't ripping him away from his hidden naps at the end of class, it was almost relieving to hear it.

He grinned and tucked his papers into his folder, the fact that he was actually fully awake at the end of his last class of the day still a kind surprise. It wasn't that he constantly found himself sleeping in this AP Human Geography class, but the long nights did tend to add up.

He stood, cracking his jaw and grabbing his backpack, heading to the back of the classroom, where Barbara stood, chatting with a blonde. They hugged, and the redhead bid her friend good bye before playfully bumping into Dick and leading the two out of the classroom.

"In class I got to save paper today," Barbara commented as the two exited the academy. Dick's brow furrowed. It wasn't a rather _interesting _topic, but the small glimmer in his friend's eyes pulled him forward.

"Oh did you now?" he asked, slipping inside the back of the car after her and waving at Alfred.

"I did! Instead of having to crumple pieces up and throw them at you to wake up, I actually got to take notes." She said slyly, her laughter filling the back of black cab.

"You think you're so funny." Dick muttered.

"I presume that Master Richard just had a very nice sleep last night." Alfred commented, his face neutral but his eyes twinkled in the rearview mirror. Their eyes caught and Dick blushed for a moment before hardening his gaze.

"Exactly Alfred. I just had a good night's sleep." Dick covered quickly. Barbara looked content for the time being, quickly picking up on another conversation until Alfred had turned into the Manor driveway and was escorting the two teenagers to the doors.

"Master Richard, I found a sweatshirt I was not accustomed to in your room this morning," the butler commented when Barbara took a breath of pause. "It was red with flash symbols?"

"That's weird." Babs cocked her head sideways to look at the boy with smirk.

"Probably just a friend's. " Dick slipped off his coat and hung it up, then proceeding to help Barbara's.

"It was on your bed, sir." Alfred's voice floated from the kitchen.

"_Where_ exactly Alfred?" Barbara's smile grew wider. Dick ignored the both, climbing the stairs without waiting for Babs, who let out a string of indignations but followed in suit quickly. They entered his room, Barbara a few steps behind Dick. She spotted the hoodie immediately, and there was a glimmer of recognition in her eyes. She'd seen Wally wear it, in the few times that she'd met him. He went everywhere with it.

Babs grabbed it, before scrutinizing Dick as she sat down. "Good night's sleep, huh?"

"That's what I said." Dick responded pulling his laptop off his bed. He opened it and powered it on, before the screen went dark and Barbara's face was in his vision. "Yes?"

"We're working on our project. Don't get on your computer." She swung her red backpack over the edge of the bed and pulled out the project rubric, her strong look affectively silencing Dick. He sighed and pulled the rest of the papers out, reading quickly.

Time passed and the project went smoothly, save for an argument about the color scheme, (Barbara won) and a snack break provided by Alfred. Soon the clock had struck six and Babs was hugging him swiftly, before jumping into her father's police car.

Dick climbed the stairs quickly, after rushing back inside, before bounding into his room and pulling out his computer. He powered it up, his hands ready to start researching. The computer whirred to life, but the noise brought another along with it. Dick frowned as his printer sprang to life in the corner of his bedroom. Pages began to print and there were tons of them.

Dick moved over to the printer, eyes wide when he thumbed through what had to be hundreds of papers filled with research. Research on Zucco and everything he' been working on. It was insane. Medical files, therapist reports and childhood events spilled out of the pages.

_ This was amazing. Who had- _That was when a piece of yellow paper caught his eye. He fished it out from the chaos, the messy handwriting recognizable.

_Dick, _

_ First, thanks for setting the alarm for me this morning. I would have been screwed without it. Anyway, it was in the middle of my first period technology class, when Ms. Jess said that every data base has different information and you have to never stop searching for answers. _

_ Basically, I ditched after that and I ran around to every library within a 100 mile radius and got what I could on the case. I know you won't stop searching but I hope that this helps you out bro. It's not fun to hang out with Zombie version of Robin. He's lame._

_ I can already see you starting to look through the papers but honestly, how about you go take a nap instead? _

_Love __Wally_

_P.S. Shit. I don't know why I wrote love. It was instinct. No. I mean. Gah. I do, Bro, I love you man, it's not like that. But if I crossed out love it would be like I don't love you, which I do. Damn it, West. This is why you write in pencil. So you can erase your mistakes. Okay. I'm rambling. Dick, stop laughing at me and take your nap. _

Dick cackled and decided to take his best friend's advice.

_x_

_I am not my own_

_For I have been made new._

_Please don't let me go._

_I desperately need you._

_x_

* * *

Please review! Next one shot will be up this or next weekend.

I'd love to have feedback! Review!


	2. Stay Awake

A/N: Awesome response last time! All my poor reviewers don't sleep. Sleep is for the weak. ;)

Beta: Minty. She really helped me out with scene's that I had a really hard time writing. Thanks a million babe!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Just the plot. Cover art by RunWallaceRun

Dick is 21 and Wally is 24. They're living together and their roommate is "Clone" Roy Harper. Swearing and kissing ahead! Be warned.

* * *

Hmm. Zzz. Hmm.

The sound of Roy Harper snoring in the backseat caused Wally to snicker. Roy could act all high and mighty, but he snored just like the rest of them. He always slept in awkward positions too, one hand folded all the way backward, looking as if he was on the verge of collapsing. Wally glanced back, making out the faint outline of the older man; this time crumpled under a pile of blankets and suitcases in the cab of the car.

Wally turned his head around; he _was_ driving after all. Driving Roy's beat up old Nissan, but still, driving. It was probably safer if he kept his eyes on the road. _Probably._ He squinted into the highway lights, trying to keep his eyes open. This was madness.

The three (Roy, Dick and said redhead) had been visiting the team back in New England. It had been slightly stressful, but also a complete blast. Dick had relaxed with his old team around, and Roy wasn't even hostile.

Now, driving home had seemed like a good idea to Dick and Roy. No flights and air port security to deal with. It was less expensive. They could have easily taken one of Bruce Wayne's jets, but Dick had lulled Wally in on a road trip with the promise that he could have complete control over the music, bring whatever he wanted, and sex... It was probably the sex that won Wally over, but whatever.

Wally was mentally berating himself for not fucking taking the chance to have Dick drive when he'd offered earlier. Driving at 4:30 AM just wasn't safe.

Wally let out a huff as another slow song drifted out of the radio. He'd been driving for the last two hours and there were yet another two hours of this seemingly endless interstate to go. Dick had driven after Roy, and was currently asleep in the passenger seat. He too, was curled up, the sound of his steady breathing soothing and familiar to Wally. Most nights he fell asleep to the sound.

He shook his head, trying to keep himself awake. He needed a blast of energy. He needed something to keep himself awake, but Wally's drowsy mind couldn't distinguish what it was. All he knew was that the piano chords were quickly lulling him to sleep.

_What was one second of shut eye going to do? It was only a second-_

**BBBBBBBBBBBEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPP**

Wally let out a gasp, head flying up in surprise as he jerked into consciousness. His eyes widened in surprise. What the hell? He couldn't grasp what was going on as he fumbled for awareness.

What? Huh? Lights. CARS. WHAT? Cars were coming towards their car. They were in the wrong lane.

Oh.

_Shit._

"Wally! Watch out!" A panicked cry came from the passenger seat. The speedster turned to see Dick sitting upright, blue eyes wide and dark hair a mess. The disheveled man reached out, as if to steer the car and take control. Instead, his arm landed on Wally's shoulder.

Wally swerved the car and pulled off the interstate, heart pounding in his chest, Dick's hand in a death grip on his shoulder. They stopped with a jolt, slamming both Wally and Dick forward against their seatbelts.

They sat in silence, regaining their breaths. Dick was looking down and Wally was looking anywhere but him, the guilt flooding his system. He'd nearly gotten them into a car accident.

"Walls?" Dick sighed out, breaking the silence.

"Yeah?" Wally responded, head hitting the headrest. He rubbed his eyes a few times before finally looking at his boyfriend.

"Roy stayed asleep," Dick whispered in tone of disbelief.

"…what?"

"He-he stayed asleep!" Dick said again, nearly laughing.

Wally whirled around in his seat to see Roy, still crumpled in an awkward ball, snoring away peacefully. "He looks like a kitten," Wally muttered under his breath.

The two looked at each other for a moment, green eyes meeting blue, and then laughter was filling the car – ridiculous, desperate, I-can't-believe-we-didn't-fucking-die laughter – but laughter nonetheless.

"He slept through a near death experience-"

"I can't fucking-"

"I can't!" They're both choking on air, laughter shaking their bodies.

"Superhero my ass- Roy Harper."

"How the hell didn't he wake up?"

"He's going to be pissed when he learns."

"We're going to hold this over his head forever, aren't we?"

More laughter.

"Hell yes."

Dick came down from his hilarity and slumped back against the seat, exhausted. As he did, he visibly cringed, hissing when his lower back and neck moved. Wally stopped laughing immediately, worried. "Are you okay?"

The younger of the two rubbed his neck for a moment, testing it out. "I think my back was hurt when the car stopped like that."

"Where?" Wally asked, eying Dick's spine critically. Dick twisted his arm backward, feeling for the sore area. Awkwardly, he pressed at his spine.

"Right around here," he said through gritted teeth, pressing ineffectually between his shoulder blades. "But I can't seem to get it." Without hesitation, Wally unbuckled his seatbelt and clambered gracelessly into Dick's seat.

Dick looked up at his boyfriend for a moment, before scooting over to accommodate the redhead. He didn't bother questioning the man as Wally lifted his legs and slid under him, effectively placing the ebony haired man in his lap.

"I'm not great at massages, but anything is better than nothing, right?" He smiled at Dick, before placing his hands against Dick's back and pressing softly. Dick leaned against him, sighing softly. Wally's hand ran across the pale shoulder, before pushing against the shoulder blade. Dick coughed loudly, letting out a huff.

"What?"

"You do suck at this," Dick teased.

"Hey!"

"It's true."

Wally let out a huff, still massaging his boyfriend. The car was quiet, until Dick let out a small yelp when Wally hit a tender spot. "Yeah. I know," he admitted. "Do you want me to stop?"

"Hell no," Dick smirked. "You promised me a back massage." And Wally's hands resumed massaging.

They sat in silence for a few moments, the dim dashboard lights illuminating the softer curve of Dick's cheeks. He looked almost delicate in the lowlight, which was laughable. The man could kick anybody's ass into next Wednesday.

"I'm sorry." Wally's hands ran down Dick's spine, causing him to shiver.

"For the terrible back massage, or almost getting us into a car accident?" he asked, his voice light.

"Asshole," Wally grinned, shoving his boyfriend.

"It was unrealistic to think you could stay up anyway." Dick said, smirking lightly, though he was serious. "But I _did_ tell you to take a nap. You should've listened."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. You're always right. I get it," Wally said, dropping his hands. He leaned on Dick's shoulder softly, careful not to stress it any more than it already was.

"Do you want me to drive us the rest of the way?" Dick questioned, leaning back into Wally's warmth. Wally hummed absentmindedly, his nose skimming along Dick's shoulder before he pressed a soft kiss against the man's faintly scarred skin.

Wally slipped his hands around Dick's waist, pulling him even closer. Dick let out a soft little moan, arching backward, before reluctantly pulling away. "Not right now, Walls. We still have two more hours until we're home."

Wally whined, but let Dick push him off. "_Fiiiinne." _He sighed.

"Do you want me to drive?" Dick asked as Wally pulled away completely. The redhead clambered over the arm rest, crinkling empty bags of Red Vines and chips.

"No. I've got this," Wally stated, determinedly.

"You sure?"

"Nope!" Wally grinned, settling into his seat and turning on the car. "Just talk to me or something. I'll be able to stay awake if you talk."

"Talk? I can do better than that." Dick leered, then gently tugged Wally over the armrest and pressed his lips against his boyfriend's. Wally leaned in, tilting his head back and parting his lips, his hands sliding up Dick's waist and fisting part of his jacket. Their tongues tangled as Dick made a noise deep in his throat, smirking when Wally pulled away. Both of them were wide-eyed and breathing heavily.

"Two hours until we're home, babe." Dick pulled away with a wink. "That should keep you awake."

Wally glared at the redhead, his lips slightly reddened and kiss-bruised. "That's not fair!" he griped. Dick cackled in reply, leaning back against his seat and buckling his seatbelt.

"Life's not fair." Dick smiled back at his boyfriend, teeth flashing in the dark. Wally didn't respond, instead choosing to pull off the side of the interstate and head back up the road. But ten minutes later, despite the kiss, Wally was yawning again.

"Can you drive with one hand?" Dick suddenly asked.

"Random question, dude, but I think so. It's mainly a straight road anyway – oh." Wally smiled as Dick pulled his right hand off the wheel and intertwined their fingers. He began to doodle meaningless patterns on Wally's pale hands, connecting the freckles that covered his whole body.

"Did I tell you about that dirty fantasy I had a few nights ago?"

"…no..."  
Dick smirked. "Okay. So, you and I were in my squad car. I'd pulled you over for speeding. Anyway, you were wearing this_ outfit_, and I had you pressed up against the dashboard..." Dick launched into the rest of the fantasy with _vivid Technicolor detail._

Oh yeah.

Wally's not going to fall asleep _anytime_ soon.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it! Would love to hear feedback! Review please.

Next chapter will be out next weekend, probably on Friday.

~Sage


	3. Go back to sleep

**A/N: Dick is 20 and Wally is 22. T for swearing/kissing/innuendos. Enjoy!**

**Beta: ****Mintshadow2,** who took an embarrassingly long time to edit this and apologizes for not letting you guys see this weeks ago. I'll work on editing faster, I promise! 

* * *

The first time Dick heard the bed springs creak, he ignored it. He was _exhausted_, to say the least. So against his better judgment, he ignored it. It was probably just his idiot redhead going to the bathroom.

Dick's internal clock told him that it was about 6 AM, and a Saturday. Wally would never get up that early on a Saturday unless the world was ending or Dick promised sex – and even then, _that_ was a maybe. Wally valued his sleep.

Dick rolled over and sleepily grabbed a pillow, suddenly noticing how much cooler it was on his right side. At the moment, he couldn't care less – he just _really_ wanted to sleep. Being Nightwing, studying in college, and working to pay his rent had been a freaking pain in the ass for the past couple of weeks. Hanging out with Wally would usually relax and calm him, but this time, Dick was exceptionally stressed out. He settled back down and drifted back off to sleep, curling up next to the warm spot on his left he assumed was Wally.

The second time Dick heard voices coming from outside the bed, he fully opened his eyes and pushed himself up on his elbows, body aching with exhaustion. A clatter and a yell sounded from past the door, followed by a sting of profanities. Pulling himself up slightly higher to glare at the door to the kitchen, he sighed, and then disregarded it. It was fucking _6:30 in the morning,_ and he was just So. Tired. Anyway, he was probably just imagining something – like one of his dreams. They could get pretty vivid.

With that, he shoved his head back under the covers and let dreams of capes and weird colors flood his mind again.

They say that "the third time's a charm!" It always seemed to be true. Well, with the number three, anyway. Y'know, the Three Flying Graysons? Anyway, it was the third random noise that fully awoke the ebony-haired boy and set his "bat-sense" on high alert. He breathed in as he pushed the warm comforter off, flinching against the icy December air and the distinctly ashy burning smell that seemed to linger in the room. He rolled off the bed quickly, glancing back at where he expected to see Wally tangled in the thin sheets.

Most people couldn't handle the constant movement of Wally West, but it was one of Dick's favorite attributes. Wally could be pressing him down into the mattress one minute, and then curled at the bottom of the bed the next. And that was when he was _asleep – _the movement he did when he was awake was even better. So for a good minute, Dick checked everywhere on the bed for Wally. He even checked the floor next to Wally's side of the bed. No. Wally wasn't there.

Suddenly, the ebony-haired man was worried. His heart thudded in his chest as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes and ran over to the bedroom door. If there is anything to be said about running through a dark room when you're barely awake, it's that you really shouldn't do it, for that was what sent Dick sprawling towards the ground as he tripped over an unknown object on the floor.

His instinct was to tuck into a tumble, causing him to hit the wall and land square on his back, the wind knocked out of him. He dropped his head to the floor with a loud groan. It was a Saturday morning, the sky was still dark, and he had just wanted to get a few extra hours of sleep. Was that really too much to ask? He grabbed at the object that had caused him to fall. What he found in his hands was a pair of Wally's old faded jeans, as well as his shoes and socks. Dick let out a near hiss. _Come on._

He dropped the jeans and pushed them to the side, ready to stand up and find Wally, when he heard a female voice from the other side of the door. A voice that was very obviously _not_ Wally.

"Wally, I think he's coming here." It was a sweet voice. A very familiar voice. A voice he'd heard in his mind. M'gann?

"Shit! No! It's too early! No! Crap. What do we do?" That was definitely Wally. Dick's worry evaporated; his boyfriend was here at least, with M'gann, and he realized with a shock as the next person spoke... Artemis?

"What do you mean by 'we,' West?" Yes. That was Artemis. He knew her rough, sarcastic tone like the back of his hand. "'We're' not going to do anything. This is your deal."

"Artemis, that's not fair!" Wally whined.

"Life's not fair!" Artemis shot back just as M'gann interjected with, "We are here to help, Artemis. How about you distract Dick? I saw this thing once, on _Hello Megan_, where Conner-"

"M'gann, that's sweet, but _Hello Megan_ is a TV show. Your plan probably wouldn't work."

"You better figure out something, and quick, Kid Idiot. Use your big mouth and talk him to sleep again. Do it fast, because he's coming out here." Artemis laughed before there was an audible grunt and Wally opened the door of the bedroom, letting a ray of light shine into the darkened room.

"Dick?" Wally called out softly. "Where are- oh. What the hell?" Wally caught sight of his boyfriend, who was sitting on the floor of the bedroom, a distinctly un-amused expression on his face.

"Babe, what are you doing on the floor?" Wally asked lightly, chuckling, though his tone had an edge to it. He was hiding something. Dick really hated surprises.

"I fell when I tripped over your damn shoes and jeans." Dick muttered.

"Can you blame me? You were the one who threw them off last night." Wally winked before walking over to the ebony haired man and helping him up. That was when Dick really got a good look at the redhead. The man was wearing a nothing other than a fitted silver suit and tie, his hair was combed and he smelled like aftershave.

"What – what are you wearing?" Dick asked, eyes wide. Wally looked…well, fantastic. While Wally usually looked great, he now looked amazing. The suit did wonders.

"A suit?" Wally teased. "You've been to enough Wayne Charity events to know what one is, or are you just really unobservant?

Dick smiled lightly but continued trying to look over his boyfriend's shoulder. His boyfriend being in a suit, distracting as it was, wasn't enough for Dick to drop his objective. He still didn't know what was going on. Wally moved, blocking his view.

"Wally? What is going on?" His voice had gotten stronger and much more annoyed. He really hated surprises, and the burning smell still hadn't gone away.

"Uh. Well-" Wally ran a hand through his combed hair, ruffling it.

"Wally?" Dick asked again, impatient.

Wally looked downward and murmured something that sounded vaguely like "You said big mouth, Crock. Here you go." Dick was about to enquire further when Wally was suddenly not able to answer any more questions and matter of fact, neither could Dick ask them. His lips were too busy being covered by Wally's own chapped, rough ones.

He breathed in heavily as Wally's hands slipped under his hoodie, pressing the small of his back, before turning the pair around against the bedroom door. Dick groaned as Wally's tongue slips in his mouth tangling with his own with ease. He grabbed at Wally's suit jacket, the satin smooth and cool under his warm hands. He managed to pull Wally closer as Wally's lips moved across his jaw line and down his neck. Screw getting answer, he didn't care anymore. He'd much rather start this morning with Wally, like this.

Wally's hands ghosted under his hoodie, moving so fast that the vibrations were feather-light and quick. Then the bedroom's cool air washed over him as Wally slipped Dick's hoodie off, giving his mouth much easier access to Dick's torso. While Wally's hands may be moving quickly, his mouth sucked and nipped with a deliberate slowness, causing Dick to moan, his back arching back into the door.

"Are you always going to be this sensitive?" the ginger whispered, his hands sliding down Dick's taut waist and his mouth sucking along the pale white collarbones.

"That a problem?" Dick asked, his hands tangled in Wally's hair, his body squirming against Wally's, nearly begging for more. His hand reached down, steadying himself before Wally responded.

"Not really. It just makes this much more fun." He was then pulled back into a kiss, Dick tilting his chin up. It was a long and deep kiss, filled with exploration and longing. That was, until the door burst open and the two were thrown backward, Wally wrapping himself around Dick to break the fall.

They were ungainly sprawled on the bed, and Artemis' familiar laughter filled the room.

"You slut," she laughed, not unkindly. "I said get Dick to go back to sleep. I didn't say sleep _with_ him!"

Wally glared up at the archer, his arms wrapped around his boyfriend, who merely cackled.

"All you said was use my big mouth. And I did." Wally smirked, arching an eyebrow.

"Save it for later. Come on. M'gann is waiting." Artemis grinned, before pulling Dick off Wally, much to Wally's annoyance. "You're going to wrinkle your suit if Dick stays on you."

"MY SUIT!" Wally shot up in alarm, sending Dick stumbling. "Sorry babe, but look at this suit! It's a piece of art!"

"Sure, Wally. Whatever you say." Dick chuckled, before looking back at his friend. "So…what exactly are you and M'gann doing in our apartment?"

"You'll see soon." She laughed. "We just gotta get the idiot out of here. Come on." She grabbed Dick's hand, dragging him from the room. Wally followed, still mumbling something about Picasso and making suits.

"Wally, come on. All of your hard work is about to pay off, get over here." Artemis said, still smiling.

_Hard work? _Dick winced internally as they walked out, expecting a destroyed kitchen in his sight. But when they emerged from the bedroom he wasn't met with chaos but something else entirely.

At the table there was a sloppy cake, a really well done cake, a plate of pancakes, and cereal. (He later learned that Wally and Artemis had an "bake-off" with the cakes. Artemis won.) There were balloons with Nightwing symbols messily painted on and a couple of brightly wrapped boxes, with what looked like a canvas propped against them.

In was almost inevitable, how quickly his confusion flitted away and was replaced by a bright smile. "You woke up early to make food for my birthday?" Dick asked, disbelief coloring his voice. He knew he'd been thinking about it before, but – Wally _really_ liked to sleep in.

"Happy Birthday!" Wally chuckled, looking pleased at the beautiful smile on his boyfriend's face.

"I assume you two are here to help him?" Dick questioned Artemis and M'gann.

"More like to make sure Wally didn't burn the damn place down," Artemis sniggered. "We were supposed to leave before you woke up, but _you_ destroyed that plan."

"Happy 20th birthday, Dick!" M'gann laughed before wrapping her arms around her teammate. Dick received a warm hug from both girls before the pack walked over to the table so Dick could see the array of objects up close.

Wally really had thought of everything. There were even Red Vines spelling out 'Happy Birthday.'

But that wasn't what he was looking at. What caught his eye was the painting that was propped up against one of the gift boxes. It was done in vibrant acrylic paint, the colors splashing across the canvas in dots. But even with the brightness, it wasn't the color that caught his eye. It was the painting itself. It was a painting of The Flying Grayson's. _In action. _Dick only had one picture of his parents, and it was their wedding photograph.

This couldn't have been inferred. There was far too much detail in the way his mother's hair fell around her shoulder as she flew through the air, his father's calloused hands reaching out to grab her. A smaller version of the currently-incredulous man gazing at the painting was standing above the trapeze, watching in awe, blue eyes wide.

"How did you do this?" Dick asked, breathless. Wally was at his side in a millisecond, arms wrapped around Dick's waist.

"It's not too much, is it?" Wally asked, his tone anxious. After all, this was a painting of Dick's _dead_ parents.

"It's amazing, Walls," Dick reassured his boyfriend. "But how did you do this? I've never seen this picture."

"It was Tim." M'gann said brightly, "He let me go into his mind, and we managed to extract that. Then we took the picture you had, and Wally and I did everything else."

Dick smiled softly, feeling nostalgic and only slightly melancholy. It was true. Tim had seen him in action, as a Flying Grayson. He'd used that information to find Bruce's identity. He'd been there the day they had died. But if M'gann didn't already know that from Tim's mind, then Dick supposed she didn't really need to.

"So." He turned around, taking his mind off the painting for now. "What burned?"

Wally blushed furiously. "I…may have tried to make cookies before Megs and Arty got here, and left them in the oven for too long. No biggie."

"Well. They're here now. Would you guys like to have breakfast with us?" Dick invited, taking a seat around the crowded table. "There's more than enough to go around."

The two quickly accepted, and they all got down to eating. When M'gann left to get a small gift for Dick that she had left in Arty's car and Artemis had go with her to unlock it, Dick leaned over to look at his boyfriend.

"You were going to do me, while our friends waited out here?" Dick whispered into his boyfriend's ear.

"I still would." Wally's voice was warm in his ear, and his hand trailed up Dick's inner thigh lightly.

"You are unbelievable." He shook the hand off.

"Believe me. This took a lot of work."

Dick kissed his boyfriend lightly. "It's a really sweet gift, Walls. Thanks."

"Well. I _do_ have another gift for you. But it's not quite as…_sweet." _ Wally smirked, green eyes sparkling with mirth as M'gann walked back in, Artemis in tow.

"You really are unbelievable!" Dick muttered under his breath. However, whether or not Wally was unbelievable didn't stop Dick from grabbing his boyfriend the second their friends left and dragging him to the bedroom.

"Wait! We're going to need the red gift box on the table! It's got a big part of the gift in it!"

* * *

**Hope you liked it! The next one should be out in a month or so. **

**I've got another birdflash coming out this or next weekend, depending on when my beta sends it back. It's got crossdressing and fluff and our favorite superheros!**

**I've got loads of other writing and my thoughts on Endgame on my tumblr. So if you want extra writing by me, go to sagestormashes at tumblr!**

**Reveiw!**


End file.
